A dolly, also commonly known as a “tiger cart”, is a hand truck used for transporting goods in a warehouse. A dolly typically comprises a frame, the frame bottom is connected with a nose and a frame support, an axle is mounted on the frame support, and two ends of the axle are connected with wheels. In use, the nose is inserted underneath the stacked goods, then the top end of the frame is tilted downward, such that the nose moves upward and leaves the ground, and at this point, the goods are supported by the frame. When the frame is tilted by a certain angle, the dolly can be moved to a designated location. Subsequently, the top end of the frame is pushed upward, such that the nose moves downward to touch the ground, and then the goods can be unloaded. However, such an existing dolly has many deficiencies, for example, the entire process is manual, so when the transported goods are heavy, the work intensity is high. Manual pulling is slow and inefficient, which tends to delay normal operation of a production line, and the labor cost is high as well.